victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jandré
Jandré is the pairing of Jade West and André Harris (Ja/de and A/'ndré'), also called Andrade '('Andr/é and J/'ade'). Jade doesn't seem to have a very big problem with André, like she has with other characters. They are not known to be close friends but are seen together a lot throughout the show. Jandré has less supporters than many other pairings but has a small fanbase. It is unsure if they will ever be together, as Jade is currently dating Beck. See Eleon for the real life pairing of Elizabeth Gillies and Leon Thomas. Jandré Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *When Jade is about to pour coffee on Tori's head, André says her name warningly. 'The Bird Scene' *When André and Robbie walk into the classroom from ballet, Jade oddly stares at André as he walks by her. 'The Birthweek Song' *During the Angry Englishmen exercise, Jade and André are seen shouting at one another. 'Stage Fighting' *Jade is very impressed by André's stage fight. *André is very worried about Jade when Tori 'hits' Jade in the eye. *André also runs up to Jade about something and he seems very excited to tell her about it. Jade yells at him. André asks her what is wrong with her eye (and we never get to know exactly why he was running up to her in the first place). *André seems very disappointed in Jade for tricking everybody into thinking Tori hit her. Jade seems embarrassed or sad when André finds out about this. *Jade asks André to not tell anybody, especially Tori. André says he won't, but then he runs off yelling for Tori. Jade starts to chase him around. 'Robarazzi' *Jade seems sort of angry with Robbie for saying that André has a ketchup problem. *Jade and André, along with Beck and Tori, are both ganging up against Robbie. *When André mentions his 'ketchup problem' at lunch, Jade tells him that it's all Tori's fault. *When a random student gives André a ketchup bottle, Jade seems to be getting even angrier. *When Robbie squeezes into the seat next to André and Jade, André throws his backpack away from the table angrily and Jade grabs his food and throws it away. This proves that they both have anger issues. *Jade and André, along with Tori and Beck, decide to embarrass Robbie by getting him on camera with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Neither André nor Jade cared that Sinjin was drowning. They were both rather cool about it. *In the RV, while Tori and Trina are fighting over the water bottle, Jade and André are sitting on the floor together and watching them in confusion. *When André said that the bottle has only one swallow left, Jade quickly says "I want it!" 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *André enjoys trying to make Jade jealous by telling her that Beck is sitting a dog for his neighbor, the cheerleader. 'Beck's Big Break' *Jade gets annoyed when André was playing music on his keyboard, so she knocks the batteries out of it. André didn't really care though. *André and Jade are sitting next to each other in the movie scene. *André looks at Jade when Tori messes up the scene. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Jade and André are both on the Ping Pong team. *Also, André has to be good friends with Jade because Jade is the Team Captain and she let him on the team. *Jade and André are both frustrated that Cat messed up and lost to Tori; this is giving Tori a better chance at joining the team and neither of them are happy about it. *The two are also very close to another while playing Twister. *Jade helps André and Beck shake the machine to get Beck's drink out. *In the flashback scene, when Jade tells her plan, André is the only one who doesn't say no to the plan; he is also the first one to nod his head yes. *Only after that Jade says to tell Tori does André admit to there being no actual ping pong team. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Jade is seen to feel André's feet, and André smirks at her in a way that can come off as flirtatious. *Jade smiles up at André in a flirtatious way. *André was there when Jade was getting her feet softened by the fish and encouraged her to try it. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Jade seems impressed by André's acting with Cat. *André tries to stop Jade from fighting with Hayley and Tara. *André cheers very loudly for Jade (and Cat). *André gets very angry that Cat and Jade didn't win. *André and Jade stop leaving the club when the waitress brings their food. *Jade agrees with André about leaving after they eat. *Jade takes food from André's plate. *Although Jade seems to be mad about beck being flirted with,she seems slightly mad about Andre being flirted with too. 'The Diddly Bops' *Jade seems concerned when André tells them that the record label refused to sign him because of their one time gig "The Diddly Bops" *Jade rips off Rex's arm when he tells André it's the end of the world because he wasn't being signed for the record company. *Jade was at the performance of the song to support André *when André sings "everyone you know has a nose nose nose!", Jade says "my grandfather's nose was blown off in a war so that song is a filthy lie". André replies with "sorry", looking sympathetic. *When Beck kisses Jade during André's performance Jade looks at André. 'The Wood' *André tries to stop Jade from hurting Tori. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Jade and André tell Tori about the views of their movie. *André agrees with Jade that its for Canadians. *Jade and André come up with a plan to get back at Dale Squires. *Jade and André walk up to Tori at the same time. *They sit next to each other when telling Tori. *Jade and André are standing next to each other when Tori is talking to Dale Squires. *They both are annoyed that Dale took all the credit. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Jade is seen running her fingers through André's hair at Sikowitz's house while André is sitting in a recliner complaining about running a marathon and being pregnant. *Jade is also seen rubbing his shoulders and arms after she had been running her fingers through his hair. *Jade stands behind André, who is sitting in the recliner. *Jade and André are sitting very close to each other at Tori's house while watching the movie. *They are both laughing at the lady who is dying in the movie. *Jade picks a guy who just finished running a marathon who also is 9 months pregnant for André to play. Then, André asked "Who's the Daddy?". 'Season 2' 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *Jade and André show up at Tori's house to tell her about Ryder along with the others. 'Beck Falls for Tori' * When Tori comes back acting like she just fell and is hugging everybody Jade turns to André and hugs him. *André looks at Jade when she pushes Tori off of the chair. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Both are concerned when Tori has a nervous breakdown at the Quickie Mart after they can't find the '$'. *When the little boy wanted to kiss the freaky one (Jade), André said: "You better stop there...". 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Jade takes André's apple, steps on it, and gives it back to him. André doesn't seem to care very much. *Jade wanted to be the lead in the play opposite André. Her outrageous attempts to prevent Tori from being the lead may mean that she wanted to perform with him instead because she has a crush on him, although the idea is rather far-fetched. 'Prom Wrecker ' * Tori and Cat spy on Andre making out with his girlfriend, and Jade walks over to them, her eyes widen and she remarks that he's "trying to swallow" her. TheSlap.com Hints *André has posted two pictures of Beck and Tori and he said he's only posting them to make Jade jealous. In response to one of the pictures, Jade threatened André for posting a picture like that, but he ignored it and Jade has never broken his PearPhone (that we know of). *Jade said "Merry Christmas, Losers" and André replied by saying "Merry Christmas to you to, my lady". *They both complain about Christmas on the site. (Jade complains about Christmas being happy and merry; André complains about Santa). *Tori asked everyone what she should get Jade for Christmas, André suggested a therapist. *When Jade said that Beck got her flowers that were almost dead on Valentine's day, André said that she is "one twisted sister". *André gets Jade to come check on Sinjin with him. *Jade tells André to let her talk to Sinjin and he agrees. Jandré Songs *Rocketeer- Far East Movement *Realize- Colbie Caillat *My Best Friend's Gilfriend- Luke Weidner Jandre Video Gallery thumb|left|300px thumb|left|300px Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Friendship